


and if i may just take your breath away

by em_23



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, No Beta, Post 1x9, we die like sunset curve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23
Summary: “Are you even listening to me?” Carrie questioned, leaning against her ex-boyfriend and looking in the same direction that Nick was, taking a drink from her red solo cup before nodding knowingly, “You're still hung up on him?” She questioned, looking back to the blond.orNick had been eyeing off Julie's drummer since the spirit assembly.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	and if i may just take your breath away

Nick took another sip of his drink, leaning back against the wall as Carrie said something about the party she was hosting, but he wasn’t really listening, eyes focused on the small circle of people who were sitting on the floor, playing a game and bumping shoulders as they laughed and sipped at their drinks. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Carrie questioned, leaning against her ex-boyfriend and looking in the same direction that Nick was, taking a drink from her red solo cup before nodding knowingly, “You're still hung up on him?” She questioned, looking back to the blond. 

“No.” Nick immediately answered, looking back to Carrie and hoping that blush on his cheeks could be attributed to the tequila and lemonade in his own cup. 

“I didn’t even specify who I was talking about,” Carrie raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head, “You’re hopeless, you should just talk to him.” 

Nick choked on his drink, coughing a few times before he looked between the group and Carrie, “No.” He repeated, the tips of his ears reddening, “He’s not even into me,” Nick paused as the group became rowdier, he could hear Julie egging someone on, Flynn’s laugh. 

“And you won’t know if you don’t try, honestly hopeless.” Carrie shook her head before stepping away from Nick, going to mingle with the other guests at her house party. 

Nick looked back down at his drink, contemplating going to get another one before his attention was drawn to someone walking towards him, a tall blond that Nick definitely hadn’t been eyeing off since he’d performed with Julie at the spirit assembly. 

“Hey Nick,” Alex spoke, shifting his weight from leg to leg, “Can we talk?” 

Nick blinked, nodding once before he found his voice again, “Yeah, yeah of course.” He swallowed, following after Alex as they moved into the hallway where it was barley quieter, Nick downed the rest of his drink. 

“We’re playing truth or dare,” Alex explained and Nick looked up at him expectantly, wondering what this had to do with him. They were friends because they were in the same circle, after the boys had moved from Sweden (or at least that was what they told the people who didn’t know about the whole ghost situation) and been enrolled in at school, but they didn’t know each other very well, the only thing Nick knew for sure was that he had a big crush on the drummer from Julie’s band and it wasn’t going away. 

“Oh yeah? Cool.” Nick nodded expectantly, “You picked dare?” 

Alex shifted again, leaning to take the empty cup from Nick’s hand and drinking the last few stray drops that were lining the bottom of the cup, “Yeah, that, dare.” Alex agreed. 

Nick lent back against the wall, trying to look anywhere but at Alex, his head buzzing and desperate to surge up and press his lips to the taller boys, “What was your dare?” 

Alex laughed, handing back Nick’s cup and moving to take off his cap, smoothing back his hair before repositioning it on his head, “To talk to you, Julie seems to think you have a crush on me, or something.” He shrugged. 

Nick wanted to sink back into the wall and he was glad that his hair was covering the tips of his ears that were most definitely pink, “Y-yeah, a crush,” He laughed awkwardly, hand tightening around the cup, glancing down at the rim where Alex’s lips had just been, he looked up to Alex studying his face. 

“Oh,” Was all the drummer said, eyes darting away from Nick’s, his weight resuming to shifting from leg to leg, an anxious twitch, Nick identified.

“Look, Mercer, it’s nothing,” Nick winced at his voice, that wasn’t the tone he was going for, he wanted something that was nonchalant, he wanted to brush off Julie’s correct assumptions about his feelings. 

Alex looked back at him and Nick felt his breath catch, “Nothing?” He raised an eyebrow, stepping closer into Nick’s personal space, the guitarists back flush against the wall. 

Nick swallowed and nodded, his stomach turning at this different side of Alex, noticing the look in his eye, the lack of fidgeting with his rings or clothes or drumsticks, his heart was loud in his ears. His stomach twisted further as Alex lent down, their lips brushing in the hallway of his ex-girlfriend's house. Nick lent up, red cup falling to the floor, forgotten as his arms moved around Alex’s neck, pulling him down towards him and connecting their mouths again. 

They broke free after a few long moments, both of them breathing heavily, “Was that part of the bet?” Nick opened his eyes, looking up at Alex through his lashes. 

Alex shook his head, his hands tightening on Nick’s waist as he lent down to kiss him again.


End file.
